User talk:Newraptor
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dinosaur King! Thanks for your edit to the User:Newraptor page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- DinoQueen13 (Talk) 23:46, December 3, 2009 Images You failed to put the appropriate licensing on the card image (actually, you failed to put any at all). Consider this your warning. Another time will result in a ban. --DQ13|''Dino'' 23:07, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Warning You have already been warned regarding the images. You have been banned for 3 days. --DQ13|''Dino'' 03:11, December 5, 2009 (UTC) -- I'm not sure what you're apologizing for. It's just that there was a warning that you must use a Fair Use licensing (unless your like JP:OGFreak who uploaded his own chibis), but you still uploaded images without that licensing. People can get sued for this kind of stuff. --DQ13|''Dino'' 22:14, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Zanjark Attributes When I put the attribute there, I meant their main attribute. I didn't make that clear, so sorry for the confusion. --DQ13|''Dino'' 19:45, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Videos We don't need a video for every single thing in the arcade game. Besides the one in Element Boosters is already enough regarding DinoTector. --DQ13|''Dino'' 22:39, December 11, 2009 (UTC) super eucentrosaurus newraptor what is this super eucentrosaurus is it a fake dinosaur or real--User:Liuplo 22:53, December 11, 2009 its real (i just couldnt find a picture but i saw a video) TSOJC You'll have to ask TheSellerofJapaneseC or whoever you're taking the video from. For now, I'd say no, because they haven't given any specific permission. However, TSOJC allows it as long as no one takes the video, and his videos are only for promotional purposes. I also sorta discourage videos because they take up a lot of space, and I have to move the card down to the gallery. --DQ13|''Dino'' 22:23, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Black Dinosaurs You do not need a category for that. Altered Dinosaurs already fits that category. --DQ13|''Dino'' 22:51, December 17, 2009 (UTC) LOL We keep on editing the same pages! LOL --DQ13|''Dino'' 01:09, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Permission Did you get permission? --DQ13|''Dino'' 17:06, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Please Read Please read Forum:New Project, vote, and comment. I need to know whether I should change the format or not. --DQ13|''Dino'' 15:17, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Category:Attribute I deleted Category:Attribute because we already have a page for it, and because we have separate categories for each attribute already. --DQ13|''Dino'' 22:16, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Ah Thanks for voting. And you don't have to. I chose to post this on everyone's talk pages. I'm also going to update the site notice to tell all users. --DQ13|''Dino'' 22:26, December 28, 2009 (UTC) ? I do not understand your question. Do you mean "delete" or "elite"? --DQ13|''Dino'' 22:32, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Nah Probably not one week: most likely two weeks. Never mind that we have to vote on the Featured Article (I just choose random Dinosaur King videos), unless I take it from the Most Popular pages. --DQ13|''Dino'' 00:09, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Techniques area Instead of bolding the move name, you can do it this way: ;Move Card Name (the semicolon ; will make it bold) :and this will make an indent. So it will appear like this: ;Move Card Name :and this will make an indent --DQ13|''Dino'' 00:17, January 4, 2010 (UTC) special TCG Lores on special TCG cards can be put on the normal dinosaur's page, just label that it's the special dinosaur. --DQ13|''Dino'' 23:22, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Well Well, there's not much I can do about bad spelling. --DQ13|''Dino'' 19:52, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi there, haven't been on for a while. Just checking to make sure everything's all right :D --DQ13|''Talk'' 22:28, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Well ... I'm not big on Spore, but I'll see what I can do ^^ --DQ13|''Talk'' 01:33, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Fan Images Please participate in the discussion Forum:Fan Images. Please comment on the page, not my talk page. --✯DinoQueen13|''Talk'' ✯ 15:56, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Hey I haven't seen you around for a while, how's it going? --✯DinoQueen13|''Talk'' ✯ 16:49, November 13, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, just wanted to see how you're doing! ^_^ --DQ | I SPEAK THE TRUTH''[[User_blog:DinoQueen13|'' IN RED!!!]] 15:03, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Re: Idea Hmm, that's an interesting idea. For all I'm concerned, though, I think that the Dinosaur King franchise ended. .___. --Ti accorgi delle voci senza voce?[[User talk:DinoQueen13| ''Are you aware of that]][[User blog:DinoQueen13| which has no voice?]] 22:05, September 4, 2011 (UTC) :Agreed. Dinosaur King was actually a pretty good series, and gave explanations for what was going on. --Ti accorgi delle voci senza voce?[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Are you aware of that]][[User blog:DinoQueen13| which has no voice?]] 22:11, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Hmm, is that racist? There are lots of 'Black' dinosaurs. In Japan (and most cultures), black represents evil or twisted, which is what the Black Dinosaurs are. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User Talk:DinoQueen13| Let's get]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| dangerous!]] 22:54, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Long time no see Haven't been here in two years, huh? Good to see you back. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~ In death, in life. 01:24, May 17, 2013 (UTC) :You certainly did. Things have been slowing down around here. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~ In death, in life. 16:40, May 18, 2013 (UTC)